Burning Encounters
by Cherazz22784
Summary: A few weeks have passed since that heated moment between Nadia and Mike, with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Something's brewing, can't you feel it? NadiaDoyle


Title: Burning Encounters

Author: Cherazz22784

Rating: T

Description: A few weeks have passed since that heated moment between Nadia and Mike, with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Something's brewing, can't you feel it? Nadia/Doyle

Disclaimer: I don't own 24. If I did, the finale would have gone differently for our two favorite, non-coupled characters D

Author's Note: This is the second piece in my Nadia and Doyle series. I had such great feedback on the first that I felt compelled to write a second one. This story can stand by itself, but it's recommended you read the first one, **Heated Moments**, first.

P.S. They may be a little OOC, but having them like that works for this story ;) Besides, Mike's having a bad day P

Dedicated to all those wonderful Nadia and Doyle fans out there: **Tigerlilly**, **Jesus.Lives**, **Remembrance Lane**, **Youngest Rider**, and more…

_Italics_ are someone's thoughts. (Mike's narration).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow came and went with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Eventually, days became weeks and what happened between Mike and I seemed as if it were all in my head. Since we shared that kiss in the locker room, he's been the same guy he always has been. Treating me as a co-worker and nothing more, but my god, do I want more.

I have not been able to get him out of my thoughts. He's all I can think about during the day and night. When he goes out on missions, I'm constantly worried about him, and when he is here, my eyes are always on him. I've never been the type of person to lose myself in a man, but he intrigues me. To be honest, I don't even know why I like him. Most of the time he's rude and cold, only focusing on what he's doing and what needs to be done. He's doing everything that would turn a woman away, yet all it's doing is drawing me in.

He's cute, really cute, with his short blond hair and striking blue eyes. I think they are what I love the most. Every time my gaze meets his I feel as if I'm drowning and must struggle to look away. Cliché, but it's the truth. Then, of course there's also his body, which is no doubt firm. From what I felt before, I know I'm not wrong.

It's frustrating, even trying to explain to myself. I guess it is just something you can't feel until you meet him and see him in person.

I look at my watch and note that it is getting late. Jack radioed in about 20 minutes ago, saying that they were wrapping things up and were heading back to CTU. They should be arriving anytime now. I feel that anxiousness creeping up on me and I know it is because of him. I look out for them and see Jack walk in, but I'm still seeking Doyle out. A phone call interrupts my searching eyes and when I finally hang up, no more people are coming in. It is for the best because I'm needed down in Com., then I have a conference call with Division. _Why must they do this to me on a Friday?_

It's not until a good hour and a half has passed that I can breathe again. _Those guys from Division sure love to hear themselves speak…_I realize again that today is Friday and the weekend is soon upon me, but I can't leave until I gather the weekly reports from everyone. _Groan, this should be fun…_

It is not soon before long that nearly everyone has handed theirs in and have gone home. I'm only missing one and that is tactical. It is my hope that I will see Mike, because I know Jack does not do reports. My wish is granted shortly after when Mike knocks on my door to enter. He looks exhausted.

"Here's my report. The package, as you know, was secured, through a lengthy, but calculated approach. It was nothing Jack, tactical and I couldn't handle. Have a blast reading it over, I'm going home," he said with a touch of annoyance.

I nod and thank him, but as he turns to leave, I stop him and say, "Mike, you haven't looked me in the eye in weeks. Is there something you want to discuss with me?" I must admit, I am eager to hear his response, however bitter it may be.

"No, not really Nadia and I don't think that it's any of your business. We kissed, so what, but that doesn't mean that we're anything more than friends now," he says angrily.

"What is the matter with you Mike? You were really starting to be a normal person around me and now you're back to being a jerk again! Yes, we kissed. You're telling me that it didn't mean anything to you?" I shout back.

"No, it didn't mean a damn thing to me! I told you I wasn't interested, but you kept pushing me. Here's a thought, why don't you open your ears and listen for a change? It might do you some good," he yells in a tone that chills me, yet infuriates me at the same time.

I can't help myself at how I react and slap him hard across the cheek. He turns to me, stunned that I actually had the guts to hit him, then his look changes again and I can't tell what he's thinking. He comes right up in my face and grabs my chin harshly. It hurts, but my gaze doesn't dare leave his.

We are caught in each other's venomous glare for a few moments before he stuns me and does the thing I least expect…he pulls my head up and gives me a fiery kiss…

I am stunned and am frozen where I stand for several moments before my brain kicks in again. Just minutes ago we were fighting, furiously yelling at each other and now, his lips are pressed against mine so tightly, I'm sure they'll be bruised tomorrow. _I didn't mean to make him so mad, I just wanted him to talk to me._

(God, did she piss me off and if someone asked me why, I wouldn't know what to say. She just kept pushing me, like last time, and it's been such a long, draining day. I snapped and kissed her. Lord knows why I did that and I sure as hell will regret it later, but for right now, screw consequences…)

I just can't get enough of him and I press against him, wanting more. He growls and backs me against the wall of my office. I pull at his waist and now he is flush against me. I break our kiss, moaning when I feel his hardness against my thigh. I rock my hips and he groans, clearly having enjoyed that. I repeat the action and am rewarded again with his sounds of pleasure. _It is strange to hear…Mike enjoying himself…_I bring my head to his neck, breathing in his scent, as he does the same and kisses my neck. Our hips are crashing together in a steady rhythm. I know he must be close because I can't handle much more of these intense sensations.

I find his lips again and we're both breathing hard for each other. His motions are less controlled now and he breaks the kiss, throwing his head back…_almost there…_

Ring! Ring! Both of us are jolted back to reality, panting hard as I rush to answer it. I hear him groan in frustration behind me. It is Division leaving a message about their upcoming visit on Monday. I jot it down and turn to face him, but he's gone and there's just a tingling sensation left behind from that burning encounter with Agent Mike Doyle…


End file.
